EL ME ROBO MI INOCENCIA
by Shersnape
Summary: Todo comenzo con un juego, al final se transformo en algo más, lo unico cierto es que Sendoh es un pervertido y Hana su inocente victima ¿o no?. Crack, historia de humor, risas y mucha perversión.


**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también a Kubo Tite (Bleach) a Koshino Katsura (D. Gray Man)****.**

**Bueno muchos personajes pertenecen a un sin fin de series cuyos dueños no soy yo (ya quisiera) Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape: Un especial sin seguir la línea fundamental, en pocas palabras un one-shot pero es que es muy gracioso, se me ocurrió leyendo Innocence Loss de Elfra en la sección de D Gray man, no he copiado su idea solo le dio alas a esta historia, sin embargo no la lean antes se pierde la gracia, lo único que hay que saber es que Sendoh es un pervertido y Hana su inocente victima ¿o no?**

- conversación -

_Pensamientos en medio de conversación _

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

------------------------------------------- Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

ÉL ME ROBO MI INOCENCIA

El joven dataman recorría Yokohama con toda prisa, si su información era correcta, "ellos" debían estar en esa cafetería en este momento.

_Bien los encontré, esta vez no se me escapan_

En una cafería muy animada, un pelirrojo y un puercoespín charlaban amablemente, Hikoichi se mantuvo lejos de ellos para no ser descubierto y aunque no podía escuchar lo que se decían parecían muy alegres y animados.

El joven de Ryonan se topo con "ellos" por casualidad hace unas semanas, estaba sumamente extrañado al ver la relación tan amistosa entre su actual capitán y el mono rojo de Shohoku. Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde el nacional, estaban cercanos a los juegos de invierno y cada equipo entrenaba con todo, Sakuragi, por lo que sabía, había logrado recuperarse de su lesión sin embargo sus entrenamientos eran básicos así que no era seguro que participase como titular.

Pero el quid del asunto era que su capitán había prácticamente "adoptado" al chico de Shohoku, les había visto demasiadas veces para considerar que eran una reuniones esporádicas, además no era solamente una reunión de rivales y compañeros de cancha, era pura amistad, le extrañaba mucho que su capitán tuviera una relación tan cercana con Sakuragi en tan poco tiempo, podría entenderlo de Rukawa con quien Sendoh ya había hablando amistosamente antes y a quien consideraba un gran rival ¿Pero por qué Sakuragi?

Ensimismado y confundido el bajito los perseguían constantemente tratando de hallar alguna respuesta coherente entre sus observaciones y datos, sin embargo no tenia las ideas claras todavía lo único que se podía intuir es que una gran amistad crecía entre ellos y quizás algo más grande.

* * *

Hanamichi estaba feliz ¿Quién iba a pensar que el puercoespín fuera tan agradable? Lo mejor de todo es que no sólo entrenaba con él sino que recibía consejos y buenas palabras, es cierto que los chicos de su gundam eran sus grandes amigos, pero con Sendoh era diferente, todo con el capitán de Ryonan era diferente, él le había enseñado cosas que nadie se atrevería a enseñarle, le había abierto los ojos a un mundo completamente diferente y lo mejor es que le acompañaba en este nuevo camino con cariño y dedicación, de verdad no podía creer la suerte que tenía, no podía creer que el chico de cabellos en punta se hubiera fijado en él y no en el apestoso de Rukawa para hacerle su "pupilo".

Hablando de sus amigos, les confeso hace unas semanas que andaba con Sendoh, ellos lo miraron de hito a hito, pero les explico que era una sana amistad entre dos basquetbolistas, una relación senpai-kohai simple y llana. Sus amigos se burlaron de él los primeros días, pero ahora fruncían un poco el ceño al ver la "cercanía" entre ellos. Por Dios parecían mucho más que amigos.

Yohei era el más alarmado ¿Por que? Por su sobreprotección con Hanamichi, ellos habían sido amigos antes de la secundaria por lo que se conocían desde niños y ya habían pasado por algo como esto. Para Yohei, Hanamichi simplemente era inocente, ingenuo por no decir idiota, era la persona menos malpensada que pudiera existir, cuando eran niños Hanamichi se metió en un embrollo increíble por culpa de un pervertido profesor y lo peor es que ni se dio cuenta. Si Yohei no hubiera estado con él quien sabe que cosas le habrían pasado, la mayoría pensaba que Hanamichi era idiota o tarado, puesto que a sus años no había cambiado ni un ápice en ese aspecto, pero Yohei había comprobado una y otra vez, que Hanamichi tenia una condenada manía de creer que todo el mundo tiene derecho a un lado bueno y amable, que las personas no debían ir por el mundo pensando tan mal de toda la gente con que se cruza o discrepando de todo lo que dice o se hace y que en el fondo no todo es sexo, dinero o poder, en resumen Hanamichi era iluso a morir.

La única excepción era Rukawa, pero de dientes para afuera, estaba seguro que Hanamichi en el fondo consideraba al Kitsune por su soledad y su frialdad, por lo que todo ese escándalo y molestia hacia él era sólo la manera en que el mismo Hanamichi le daba ánimos sin parecer demasiado evidente. Por eso no le gustaba para nada tantas confianzas y trataba de poner trabas y demoras a los encuentros, tenia fichado a Sendoh y si fuera por él ya tendría un lazo alrededor del cuello de Hanamichi para saber a que horas llegaba a su casa y con quien. No se tragaba esa sonrisita eterna ni por que le pagaran, estaba casi seguro que Sendoh era una pervertido que lo único en que deseaba era aprovecharse de Hanamichi y no "ayudarlo" en su juego como decía.

Para Ookusu, Yohei exageraba la mayoría de veces, estaba seguro que esa amistad retraída podía tener tintes de otros colores pero prefería callarse, como cuando Yohei suspiraba por que Hanamichi ya había encontrado su camino. Le caía bien Yohei, pero eran anormales tantos celos compulsivos, puede que el moreno parecía tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo pero le había visto varias veces morderse los nudillos por que "alguien" estaba demasiado cerca de Hanamichi o por que "alguien" se le insinuaba demasiado. Aunque aquello que "paso en primaria", suceso del cual nadie tenía una información concreta, parecía haberle traumatizado a veces dudaba del "cariño" de Yohei por su cuasi-hermano, de todas formas sino era gay seria sin duda el padre más aterrador que pudiera existir de esos que no te dejan salir sin un GPS instalado el c…

Para él todo el asunto tenia una solución simple y era dejar a Hanamichi experimentar con el mundo, entendía que la preocupación de Yohei estaba en que algo malo le pasara al pelirrojo, pero que malo o bueno le va pasar si lo tiene atado a una burbujita para que no se haga daño, no podían hacer nada ahora sino observar que tanto quería el puercoespín con su inocente amigo.

En cambio Noma estaba del lado de Yohei, era increíblemente raro que de la noche a la mañana el pelirrojo y el puercoespín fueran tan amigos y sobre todo sin la intervención y la vigilancia de ellos, hasta ahora a Hanamichi le había costado horrores hacer amigos tan cercanos puesto que Hanamichi siempre había sido alto y corpulento, con una mirada de matar y una personalidad que parecía hosca. Pero esa era la fachada, creada más por Yohei que por él mismo, servia solo para protegerlo en el fondo Hanamichi era tímido además el pelirrojo era consiente que muchas veces llegaba a ser muy confiado y la gente le podía lastimar, pero se le olvidaba tan rápido como olvidaba un rechazo amoroso, o sea en días.

Por eso no confiaba en tal "amistad", sobre todo por que Sendoh trataba de que Hanamichi no se viera con ellos, lo hacia disimuladamente pero la ultima vez Hanamichi había rechazado una invitación a comer gratis casi a ultimo momento por su supuesto nuevo "amigo", le crispaba los nervios como los veía con cara "ya lo tengo comiendo de mi mano así que lárguense" y ellos no podían hacer nada en concreto. En medio de esto seguramente había una conspiración.

Takamiya por otro lado solo pensaba en la comida, para el gordito Hanamichi estaba en buenas manos, a él le caía bien Sendoh y aunque era cierto que les estaba "quitando" a su líder, tarde o temprano iba a pasar, lo que pasaba es que ellos tenia envidia por que no tenían una persona con la quien salir y compartir momentos agradables ya que tenían los mismos gustos, como Hanamichi y Sendoh con el básquet o por dar un ejemplo esporádico él y su "amiga" Hitomi con la cual salía tan a menudo a comer pasteles. Esto les llega a todos, no es que le gustara la idea de tener un amigo con esas inclinaciones, pero a Hitomi le gustaba algo llamado el Yaoi y le había enseñado que, mientras no se metieran con nadie, una persona homosexual era como cualquier otra.

Así que el gordito los llamaba homo-fóbicos y les decía que si llegaba a pasar algo, solo tenían que darle una paliza a Sendoh y ya, cuando se trata de amor es mejor no meterse, como le decía Hitomi.

* * *

Así estaban el sobreprotector, el despreocupado, el paranoico y el romántico esa tarde de entrenamiento sobre los asuntos "amigorosos" de Sakuragi, para éste tanta exageración por un asunto le estaba sacando la paciencia.

-¿Cuál es su condenado problema con Akira?-

-¿Akira? Ya le llamas por su nombre, se supone que el es tu senpai que falta de respeto con el ero-puercoespín

-No le llames así Yohei que él nunca te ha faltado el respeto, de hecho mira que los estima mucho, ya deja de comportarte como mi padre/dueño.

-Hanamichi, tienes que entender que es muy raro todo esto y si quiere robarse tus técnicas del baloncesto o tenerte como espía de Ryonan.

-Oh vamos Noma, creo que Hanamichi es conciente que Sendoh es un buen jugador que no necesita esas cosas, como capitán una acción como esa se vería muy mal, de hecho sus amigos también deben estar sorprendidos de su amistad y aun así no ven a ninguno haciendo escándalo.

-Exacto!!! Gracias Ookusu, deberían aprender de ti

-Déjalos Hanamichi, ellos no entienden lo que es estar con alguien con quien te compenetras, alguien que comparte tus gustos y aficiones y que no esta todo el día diciendo o preguntando por ellas sino que te anima a seguir disfrutando de lo maravilloso de la vida y aquello que más nos gusta…

Todos miraron a Takamiya hablar tan extrañamente para terminar con suspirar de forma melodramática.

-Bien paren el carro, cuantas veces voy a tener que decírselos YO SÓLO TENGO UNA AMISTAD CON AKIRA LES QUEDO CLARO.

Les quedo bien claro, Hanamichi había gritado a los cuatro vientos justo en la entrada del gimnasio, algunos se sorprendieron por el grito y por las malas caras de los amigos de Hanamichi. ¿Era una chica de la que estaba hablando? Entonces por que todas esas caras largas. Los jugadores estaban en su totalidad así que Hana se fue a cambiar a los camerinos, mientras Ryota mandaba hacer un precalentamiento.

De sus amigos del equipo nadie sabia nada (cosa que aumentaba la paranoia de Noma que ya pensaba en que todo era una conspiración de Ryonan), era difícil asociar el nombre Akira a "ese" Akira, pero para la sorpresa de muchos ya había alguien tras la pista.

-Yohei, ¿Sakuragi y Sendoh son amigos? – Ayako se acerco al grupito con el ceño fruncido un poco, mientras Yohei tenía unas inmensas ganas de besarla por su descubrimiento, le había prometido a Hanamichi no develar nada (ya saben el típico argumento ¿no soy tu mejor amigo? Yohei sabia que no podía negarse a eso)

-¿Por que lo piensas? Por que acaba de gritar que es amigo de "Akira" – Yohei trato de sonar lo mas irónico posible sin llegar a ser borde.

-Un momento Sakuragi y Sendoh ¿amigos? ¿Y ya se llaman por el nombre? ¿Desde cuando paso todo eso?- Okay eso preocupo a todo el mundo, Mitsui se acerco al grupito muy preocupado, lo cual era señal de que todos se debían preocupar.

-¿De que rayos hablan?- Uno a uno los amigos más cercanos de Hanamichi en el equipo rodearon a los cuatro, incluyendo a Rukawa que se hacia el sueco pero estaba pendiente.

-No es para tanto, hace rato que salen juntos y esas cosas, entrenan y tal, sólo son amigos por el deporte, verdad Yohei.- Ookusu opto por advertir a Yohei y tratar de controlar su instinto padre-homicida como cualquier madre despreocupada.

-pero yo he estado escuchado cosas sobre Sendoh muy raras, es decir va bien en el equipo pero dicen que pareciera que anda en malos pasos.

-Si Mitsui dice malos pasos, deben ser muy malos-

-Cállate Kogure-

- Vamos chicos que escándalo por eso, ya decía yo que Hanamichi estaba entrenado con alguien ¿cierto Akagi?

-Si esta mejorando en su dribleo, es bueno para el equipo, ¿pero que gana Sendoh? Dudo que lo haga por ser buena gente.

-Eso es lo que les he dicho todo el tiempo, que hay algo raro en esto.

-Noma para ti hay conspiraciones en todas partes, simplemente son muy buenos amigos, tal vez a Sendoh le agrade mucho Hanamichi, le recuerde algún hermano o quizás esta enamorado de él uno nunca sabe.

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver al gordo, con cara de CALLATE, no es que no lo pensaran ellos mismos, tantos mimos y cuidados del capitán de Ryonan no podían ser gratis. El abanico de Ayako cayó al suelo junto a la tabla de Haruko, que estaba de chismosa en la escena. La cara de desconcierto quedo grabada en todos, incluso el zorro que practicaba cerca de allí dejo ir el balón…

EXTRA EXTRA NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA SENDOH AKIRA, CAPITAN DEL EQUIPO DE BALONCESTO DEL RYONAN ESTA ENAMORADO DE SAKURAGI HANAMICHI, EL NOVATO DEL EQUIPO DE SHOHOKU EXTRA EXTRA

Alguien se soltó a reír a carcajadas, pero la risa venia de lejos, de los camerinos, todos miraron al pelirrojo salir con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y una muñequera que no le habían visto antes con cara de perdido.

-te ves muy feliz ¿quién te regalo eso Sakuragi-kun?- Haruko fue la primera en hacerle tapón.

-ah, Haruko-chan, me la regalo un amigo- Hanamichi desvió la mirada, no se le daba bien mentir, además lo que le escribió Akira en la tarjeta con la muñequera le daba risa y le desconcertaba, el puercoespín se había tomado la molestia de comprarle un regalo y dejárselo como sorpresa en su mochila de deportes.

-¿un muy buen amigo Sakuragi?- Mitsui no se iba a quedar atrás.

-Definitivamente- la voz soñadora y dulce casi hace estallar una vena a Yohei, mientras Noma ya daba el caso por perdido, el dominio mental ya había llegado muy lejos. Takamiya y Ookusu se encogieron de hombros, mientras los otros no sabían que opinar.

* * *

Durante todo el mes, los jugadores evitaron a Hanamichi cuanto pudieron, sobre todo en las duchas, sin embargo a pesar de lo evidentes que eran, Hana ni se daba por enterado, la gente le evitaba con frecuencia de todas formas. En cambio sus amigos habían tomado diferentes posturas, Yohei trataba de parecer más conforme con su "relación" con el puercoespín, pero la realidad era otra como Ookusu lo sabia pero no decía nada, Noma no dejaba de anotar cada cosa que decía por su había una prueba de algún plan maquiavélico y Takamiya le daba consejos "amigorosos" (juego de palabras entre amistosos y amorosos)

Ryota le hablaba constantemente de lo bonita que eran las chicas: mira que trasero, que boquita, que ojos, lo hizo descaradamente hasta que Hanamichi confundido por sus observaciones le pregunto:

-¿Qué ya no te gusta Ayako?

Mitsui por otro lado, no estaba del todo seguro de la "relación X" como le habían bautizado a la supuesta amistad entre Sakuragi y Sendoh, puesto que estuvo observando a Hanamichi mientras Ryota le hablaba de chicas, era cierto que Hana parecía una poco lento y tímido en eso, pero era claro que el genero femenino no le era del todo indiferente. Para Akagi y Kogure la historia no tenia sentido pero no por eso dejaban de hablar con Mitsui o Haruko a ver si había algún avance. Lo peor fue que el día viernes el mismo Sendoh se presento a las afueras de Shohoku, todos les vieron irse sin más que parecer dos amigos muy unidos.

-Por favor dejen de insistir en eso, ya los vieron, les seguimos por diez cuadras, no hubo besos ni abrazos ni nada ¿verdad Haruko?- Ayako estaba harta de tanto comentario, apenas estaban comenzado el entrenamiento pero tuvieron que suspenderlo por unas goteras horrible en el techo, así que esperaban a Hanamichi y sus amigos que se habían retrasado por quien sabe que.

- Si, sólo llegaron a un café y luego jugaron en una cancha un rato- todos notaron un dejo de decepción en la segunda manager.

-¿no que sólo los habían seguido diez cuadras?-

-pero fuimos a comprobar hermano, es que cerca del café quedaba bueno…- los pómulos de Haruko se colorearon un poco, mientras Ayako soltaba una risita nerviosa.

-Había unos moteles cerca, pero al final sólo jugaron básquet y se fueron cada uno a su casa- termino Ayako con el mismo deje de decepción.

-así que ustedes son otras fanáticas del Yaoi ¿no? Manténganse lejos de mí, la ultima vez que estuve cerca de esas locas, lo que me dijeron…- Mitsui se callo rápido, evitando mirar a Kogure, que como los otros lo miraban extrañados.

-vamos Mitsui-senpai, como dice eso de nosotras, seriamos incapaces de hacerle algo-

Mitsui las miro fijamente, así que estas chicas eran las condenadas que había afirmado que existía cierta "tensión sexual" entre él y Kogure. Pero se vengaría.

-ustedes dos mocosas no serán que desean que Sakuragi se ligue con Sendoh, por Dios, solo falta que digan que existe cierta "tensión sexual" entre él y Rukawa- Haruko se puso de colores inmediatamente - o con Miyagi – los dos aludidos saltaron de sus lugares.

-Hey Mitsui soy el capitán ¿lo olvidas? Además Ayako seria incapaz de decir eso-

-Por supuesto que no Ryota, es que Mitsui esta confundiendo el termino "tensión sexual" con pura y llana amistad o rivalidad, esas cosas no tienen nada que ver.

Mitsui alzo una ceja lleno de escepticismo y molestia, mientras Haruko miraba a Rukawa volver a entrenar con el balón que tenia en mano, ya que todos estaban esperando y chismoseando el chico jugaba un rato más, sin embargo tenia una mirada que decía "estos están locos". La verdad ellas sólo se burlaban de esas fanáticas y el ex pandillero al asegurar eso, Haruko recordaba avergonzada que incluso insinuaron algo entro su hermano y Kogure, hasta con Sakuragi, por favor, ellos solo eran amigos.

-Senpais, no creen que todos exageramos, bueno si es cierto que Sendoh-san y Sakuragi-kun se llevan muy bien, pero no lo vimos muy diferente a como se lleva con todos ustedes, lo que pasa es que ambos juegan básquet y sus amigos no los entienden, pero nosotros si. Es solo una sana amistad, con algo de rivalidad, se hacen bromas como Miyagi-senpai con Mitsui-senpai, no hay nada raro, créanos los seguimos para estar seguras.

Los demás no sabían que opinar, era cierto que habían estado observando al pelirrojo muy de cerca y no notaron nada de raro en él, todo parecía indicar que sólo eran amigos y nada más, así que lo mejor era seguir con sus vidas normalmente pero…

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió rápidamente, Hanamichi entraba con prisa sorprendido de hallarlos tan juntos y con cara de haber sido descubiertos, pero no le presto atención a eso, simplemente se acerco a Ryota y le dio una boleta de la enfermería. Tenía claro signos de no haber dormido en toda la noche, no, en todo el fin de semana, de hecho Sakuragi se veía un poco más demacrado día con día. Hanamichi no les dio importancia y se dirigió al camerino a cambiarse pues ya habían perdido mucho tiempo, sin darles la oportunidad de decirle que no habría entrenamiento ese día.

Detrás de él le seguían los chicos de su banda, todos con cara de muertos en vida, sobre todo Yohei parecía como si la madre de alguno se hubiera muerto.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Ryota con la boleta de la enfermera en la mano.

-Se desmayo en clase- contesto Ookusu en un hilo de voz – le dio fiebre, la enfermera no nos dijo mucho sino que parecía que no había dormido bien y que seguramente había hecho mucho ejercicio sin mucha alimentación.

Los chicos no dejaron de notar que Yohei estaba en el limbo se sentaron en las gradas (nuevas por cierto, el director les dio un aliciente para que siguieran el desempeño del nacional), todos esperando a ver que le decía el chico rubio, pero este sostuvo a Yohei como una esposa abnegada que se lamentaba por no haber escuchado a su esposo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Mitsui empezaba a pensarse lo peor, escuchaba mucho sobre los "malos pasos" del puercoespín, aunque no sabia que eran.

-Hanamichi entro en clase muy demacrado, como si no hubiera dormido, al llegar el recreo bromeamos con él, porque parecía estar de mal humor, no quería hablar con nadie, fue realmente extraño de repente dijo algo…- el chico del bigote empezó a relatar la historia.

-dijo que Sendoh lo había invitado a su casa cuando fueron a un café, se encontrarían en la noche y pasarían todo el fin de semana juntos ya que sus padres no estarían en casa por un viaje, a Hanamichi no le pareció mal el plan, el siempre esta sólo en casa, su padre murió y su madre trabaja al otro lado de la ciudad y vive con una tía, era de esperarse que aceptara inmediatamente- el gordito siguió la historia

-nos preocupamos, tenia mucho sueño, pero también había algo más, quizás tan sólo pelearon o alguna cosa sin embargo, dijo que el viernes empezaron a "jugar", algo sobre gays - el rubio volvió a hablar pero callo enseguida.

-Hanamichi dijo que Sendoh había robado su "inocencia" el fin de semana- Yohei hablo por fin, su letargo había durado mucho – se los advertí, Hanamichi es muy inocente, ya había pasado antes, si no llego seguramente... pero no ahora ya le han quitado su… su… VOY A MATAR A ESE DESGRACIADO DE SENDOH…

Una especie de shock se extendió por todos los chicos, mientras Hanamichi salió rápidamente al escuchar los gritos de Yohei.

-Por que gritas así ¿y ustedes que me ven?- todos miraron al pelirrojo, parecía que cojeaba, oh por Dios seguramente Sendoh…

-Sakuragi, cálmate todos estamos contigo y te apoyamos en todo, ¿entiendes?

-Si bueno gracias Ayako, ¿pero por que quieres matar a Akira, Yohei?- el pelirrojo estaba perplejo, todo el mundo actuaba muy raro.

-¿Cómo puedes llamarlo de esa manera después de lo que te hizo?

-Bueno ah eso, okay, reconozco que actué con mucha inmadurez esta mañana, estaba molesto y confundido, al principio fue muy duro aceptarlo, me sentí enojado pero en la enfermería lo pensé y no es para tanto. No había manera de evitarlo y de alguna manera yo fui el culpable de que eso pasara, ya lo había intentando muchas veces y nunca le detuve, tal vez en el fondo quería que "eso" pasara, de todas formas fue un fin de semana espectacular, no es...

-QUE NO ES PARA TANTO… Hanamichi cállate tu no tienes la culpa de nada, desde cuando Sendoh, mejor dicho ¿antes se habían encontrado de noche o solos?- Ryota también había perdido la calma, había escuchado que los violados se culpaban a si mismos por lo que le pasaba pero nunca imagino esto.

-Si, muchas veces, en mi casa varias veces, pues como vivo solo…

-¿querían que estuvieran solos? ¿Y tu le dijiste que si así no más?

-¿que les pasa, por que esas caras? Michi no tiene nada de malo, miren no se que están pensando, pero Akira es una gran persona, nunca me obligo a nada, bueno casi nada...

Yohei no tenía fuerzas para decir algo coherente, Ookusu era su apoyo y Noma palmeaba a Takamiya que siempre había defendido a Sendoh.

-¿casi nada? Sakuragi esto es muy serio, Sendoh es mayor que tú y tu senpai y tal vez sin que te dieras cuenta te inducía a hacer cosas que realmente no querías.

-Megane no es así, a mi nadie me obliga a hacer nada, si estoy con Akira es por que disfruto de su compañía y pues si a veces me pareció raro esos encuentros nocturnos, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que no es como la gente lo piensa… hablábamos y jugueteábamos un rato no hay nada de malo en eso, se que mucha gente nos vería como anormales pero no tienen derecho a juzgar sin conocerlo a uno, a mi me gusta hacer "eso" con Akira…

Los chicos no supieron como interpretar esas palabras, realmente había pasado algo, pero ¿con consentimiento o sin su consentimiento?

-No corazón no te estamos juzgando, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras siempre que tú quieras hacerlo- Ayako obligo a Hanamichi a sentarse en una grada, Kogure se ubico a su derecha y Miyagi a la izquierda por si necesitaba ayuda, necesitaban ser muy cuidadosos con él. A lo lejos Rukawa sostenía un balón sorprendido: el do'aho y Sendoh no lo podía creer.

-bien pues yo quería que fuera a mi casa de noche y jugáramos, no me parecía mal, era raro y todo pero no me parecía mal, nadie me obligo- Hanamichi no entendía nada, todo el mundo le miraba con lastima, eso le molestaba, mientras los chicos se percataban que siempre decía "no me parece mal", típico de un chico que ha sido violado, trata de auto-engañarse ¿entonces si hubo violación?

-Hanamichi, cuando te veías con Sendoh lo hacías por tu propia voluntad, solo ustedes dos, haciendo… bueno lo que hacían, nosotros no nos vamos a meter en tu vida, de hecho que bueno que hallas hallado una persona con la cual sentirte de… ajam… esa manera… pero lo importante es que no dejes que te haga daño, eres el único que puede acusarlo en caso de que bueno… he tu…

-Pero Ryochin, Akira nunca me haría daño, él es especial es diferente a como lo imaginan, bueno debo reconocer que el fin de semana fue muy brusco, pero eso es mientras me acostumbro a todo, eso es algo nuevo para mi…

-un momento ¿brusco? No te preparo ni nada, uso protección al menos, solo te la "robo" y ya- Hanamichi se quedo un momento dudoso por esas palabras.

-¿preparar, protección? No creo que no, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien, lo que paso es que el viernes, la primera noche tomamos un cóctel pero me hizo daño, me mare mucho, luego me dio unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza pero me sentí peor, fue un fin de semana alocado…

COCTEL…. PASTILLAS… Yohei en este punto estaba que asesinaba a alguien en ese mismo lugar, Ayako abrazo a Hanamichi casi en llanto y éste no tenia ni idea que le pasaba… mientras Akagi acababa de asimilar todo, se acerco a Mitsui con Kogure.

-Mitsui esos malos pasos ¿no será…?-

-Si Akagi, creo que puede ser eso, lo vieron con un tipo re-extraño, con pinta de ser de esos que "consumen", el malnacido debió drogarlo y hacerle creer que fue su decisión…

-pero es muy raro, Sakuragi parece... bueno… enamorado… si esperaba podría… ya saben… ¿acaso es un violador?- Kogure volvió a mirar al pelirrojo – Sakuragi, ¿Sendoh te dijo alguna vez que quería hacer contigo?

-Si, yo sabia que quería, algunas veces me negaba pero luego… pues...

-entiendo, querías estar con él y disfrutar de su compañía, pero ¿nunca te dijo algo raro como que invitaras a alguien más a esos encuentros nocturnos?

-Si, muchas veces

Ahí si todos le miraron perplejos, tan enamorado y ciego estaba que no se daba cuenta de que Sendoh sólo quería esta con él sexualmente.

-¿y tú que le dijiste?-

-que tenía que pensarlo, preferiría que estuviéramos solos, pero si él lo quería así pues yo no podía negarme-

Oh por Dios Hanamichi estaba tan ciego…

-no podía invitar a Yohei, por que exagera mucho las cosas y se iría hasta la casa de mi tía acusarme con mi madre- todos voltearon a ver a Yohei quien se dio cuenta que su sobreprotección había sido un movimiento equivocado – luego pensé en Ookusu y Noma pero supuse que me dirían que no y Takamiya no hubiera aceptado tampoco por que no había "comida"

A la palabra comida todos entendieron sobre esa otra comida.

-un momento, a ver si entiendo, no te importaba que "jugaran" en grupos- Mitsui no podía creer lo que oía, aunque fueran homosexuales uno debe tener amor propio.

-Akira dice que es mas divertido así

Claro, Hanamichi es inocente y nuevo en esto, Akira esto Akira lo otro, hacia todo lo que Sendoh le dijera que hiciera.

-¿Y nunca te dijo que invitaras a alguien del equipo?- Haruko apenas salio de su estupor, Sakuragi con Sendoh no lo podía creer.

-Oh si, pensé en invitar al Kitsune que es el que se ve más solo, ya que no tienes muchos amigos y no pareces tener novia, cabrias en el perfil.

Rukawa dejo caer el balón ofendido, "el perfil" o sea ellos creían que era gay, es cierto que no era muy social y que no le interesaban tanto las chicas pero de ahí a pesar en que podría aceptar una situación tan denigrante…

-Ni muerto-

-oye que curioso, Akira me dijo que fijo dirías eso, que nunca aceptarías un puesto en nuestra sociedad aunque te murieras de ganas, bueno de todas formas nunca fuiste mi primera opción, el primero en el que pensé fue en Michi.

La reacción a eso fue detonante, "aunque te murieras de ganas" los chicos miraron a Rukawa intensamente, era cierto que la estrella era muy antisocial y ahora que lo pensaba su comportamiento era sospechoso y los gays se reconocen entre ellos. Mientras Ayako y Haruko trataban de mantener la compostura:

RECETA "EL TRIFASICO"

Unos kilos de pervertido pero sexy Sendoh

Un alocado y tierno Sakuragi pelirrojo

Un antisocial pero guapo Rukawa

Algo de cóctel y pastillas al gusto

Añada los ingredientes en una sola cama "desnudos" y luego deje que se cuezan al gusto junto al cóctel y las pastillas, bata un poco hasta obtener leche y listo. (Más de una persona sufrió un orgasmo con esta maravillosa receta, así que no se recomienda a asmáticas ni con problemas del corazón) Por otro lado Mitsui no estaba nada contento.

-¿Cómo que yo fui tu primera opción? Y ustedes pervertidas, creen que no las estamos viendo tienen la cara roja de imaginar quien sabe que porquerías.

-Yo… este… bueno es que es…- Haruko no sabia ni donde meterse, todo el mundo la miraba como si fuera una loca

-¿Por que Ryota no fue tu primera opción? Es tu amigo más cercano en el grupo y tampoco tiene novia - Ayako no pensó mucho lo que dijo, pero era una duda que quería resolver.

Mientras, el bajito sintió que sus testículos eran arrancados de forma brutal al escuchar al amor de su vida insinuar que era gay y esa sensación le amenazaba con dejarle sin poder usar su masculinidad nunca más, por lo menos no con Ayako.

-toma Miyagi tus testículos- Kogure no pudo evitarlo, tomo una bolsa cercana y se la paso simulando que allí estaban los susodichos sólo para burlarse. Pero el jugador base la tomo y le pego a Sakuragi con ella.

-¿por que me pegas?, Riochin no pensé en ti porque tu tienes a Ayako, a pesar que me hablaste de los atributos de todas las chicas de tu salón lo cual fue raro, pero supongo que eso sólo fue para darte ánimos a ti mismo y ver que no es la única chica en la que te puedes fijar.

Tan inocente, Hanamichi era una blanca paloma a pesar que Sendoh le haya robado la joya de su inocencia, Ayako se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

-y Michi, pues no es obvio te la das de muy malo y que conquistas a mil viejas pero siempre te veo con Kogure, eso también cabe en el perfil- ahora fue el turno de Kogure de recibir la bolsa con los susodichos testículos por parte de Miyagi.

-Un momento, para el carro, primero que todo yo no le "juego" al otro equipo, con Kogure me tiene harto no se donde hp ven ustedes algo, a mi no me van los palos, sólo los pozos- Hanamichi si se quedo extrañado- Mujeres Sakuragi, mujeres.

-ahh, pues ese no es problema, "jugarías" con la hermana de Akira y ya.

Okay eso despertó a todos…

-¿hermana?

-Sí, es universitaria, de hecho unas amigas de ellas vinieron el sábado, claro que hay dos de ellas que no hacen equipo con nadie, solo entre ellas.

-¿solo entre ellas?

-si, son Azumi y Naoko, pero que les digo- Hanamichi saco una foto de la billetera que estaba en su pantalón, todavía llevaba parte del uniforme pues no se había cambiado por completo- mira son estas dos.

Era una foto de una piscina con varios chicos y chicas jugando, había dos bellezas de un lado abrazadas, un tipo algo delgado con dos chicas, una de ellas era pelinegra y la estampa de Sendoh, en el centro estaba el puercoespín con Sakuragi de lado sosteniendo a una muchacha bastante joven en la espalda.

-APUNTAME ¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión nocturna?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MITSUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El tirador de tres puntos recibió varios cocotazos por parte del grupo. Kogure prefirió quedarse atrás.

-¿Lo hiciste con mujeres también?- a Hanamichi la palabra "hiciste" le sonó rara pero lo paso por alto por que era Kogure.

-Si, con Akira, con su hermana, con Mina, es la chica que cargo, también con Dan el tipo delgado, también me metí con Azumi pero Naoko casi me mata, al final me hice con las dos y luego entre… bueno lo hicimos entre todos…

En ese punto Yohei se seudo-desmayó, Ayako retiro sus manos de Hanamichi y todos le vieron con estupor, lo había hecho muchas más veces de lo que ellos lo habían hecho en toda su vida y tan sólo en un fin de semana

-Eres un enfermo

La voz de Rukawa lo distrajo, la mirada que tenía era de asco, sabia que la gente le miraría así, pero no pensó que le dolería tanto ver esa mirada en el Kitsune.

-Yo pues… es divertido… no es tan malo como piensan… ya sé que la gente dice que son "viciosos" pero Akira dice que no esta mal ¿o lo esta?- Hanamichi busco la mirada del único al que le podría dar su aprobación en ese momento: Yohei.

Éste se fue hacia él y le abrazo con cariño, Hanamichi tenía una carita triste y se veía como un perrito regañado.

-todo esta bien, ellos son mayores de edad y sabían que esos "juegos" con un menor de edad son ilegales, además tomaste cosas que te dieron y te impidieron hacer uso de tu voluntad ¿dijiste que no recuerdas mucho o si?

-pues no, no dormimos, ni comimos, pero eso es lo que se hace entre "amigos", además todos ellos eran adultos y no quería verme como un niño ¿y como es eso de que es ilegal?- si ese era su pseudo-hermano un pequeño gran idiota, Yohei lo abrazo con fuerza.

Los chicos se sintieron culpables, Kogure tomo la foto, convencerían a Hanamichi de denunciarlos y toda esa pesadilla terminaría.

-Sakuragi lo importante es que los denunciemos, tener relaciones sexuales siendo mayor de edad con un menor de edad es algo ilegal aunque sea consentido, de todas formas hay que ir al medico y verificar el contenido químico de esas pastillas y el cóctel, pueden ser drogas muy fuertes-

Hanamichi se quedo de piedra… ¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN HABLANDO?

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera articular alguna cosa, el susodicho violador aparecía en escena como si nada.

-¿Qué es esto tienen una reunión o algo así?- Sendoh vestía de diario y todo el mundo le miro de arriba abajo –el director necesitaba las instalaciones para un evento de padres, Hana recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer mira que los chicos ya te tiene el "disfraz"

-ALEJATE DE ÉL HIJO DE TU… NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE HANAMICHI NUNCA MÁS, RECORDAR QUE VA RECORDAR DE ESE FIN DE SEMANA EN DONDE LO VIOLASTE HIJO DE… COMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES A VENIR AQUÍ TE VOY A MATAR-

Todos vieron sorprendidos como Ookusu se fue contra Sendoh dispuesto a todo, los chicos trataron de separarlos, Akagi y Mitsui tomaron a Sendoh el cual vociferaba no entender nada, mientras que Ryota y Kogure trataban de para a Ookusu.

-ES UN ERROR, ESPEREN NO ES LO QUE USTEDES PIENSAN-

Una ultima persona llego al lugar, el joven dataman apareció con libreta en mano para salvar a su capitán.

-yo pensé lo mismo que estaban teniendo relaciones, pero todo es un juego-

-¿De que hp estas hablando ustedes, como que violar, Hanamichi que esta pasando?

El pelirrojo miraba al suelo tratando de hilar sus ideas – les dije a los chicos que estábamos jugando D. Gray Man y me robaste mi inocencia-

Sendoh se quedo perplejo…. Oh a menos que ellos entendieran…

-Es un juego de Rol, sobre una serie llamada D. Gray Man, Gray no Gay, a veces uno se confunde, en esa historias existen unos tipos llamados exorcistas que tiene unos poderes producidos por la "inocencia" que es un cristal de Dios, pues en el juego se pueden robar esas "inocencias", también se juegan en equipos diferentes hay muchos personajes, de echo ese juego es para verdaderos Otakus es muy serio hay paneles de Internet y bueno…

Sendoh miro a su kohai, "yo pensé lo mismo" – tu también pensaste que estaba abusando de Hanamichi, Hikohichi-

-Bueno es que si lo escuchas a medias mientras espías pues uno se puede confundir

-¿no estabas espiando?- Los dos chicos de Ryonan se enfrentaron en una batalla de miradas que Sendoh ganaba por mucho, mientras los de Shohoku trataban de asimilar toda esa información, así que ¿solo era un malentendido?

La Gundan se equivocó al pensar que era Gay man y no Gray man, además del termino inocencia que desencadeno lo demás sin embargo…

-USTEDES SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS… EN QUE MOMENTO SE LES OCURRIO PENSAR ALGO COMO ESO… SUELTAME…

Hanamichi estaba hecha una fiera, su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello, todo lo que había dicho había sido tan mal interpretado y él no tenía ni idea.

-Un momento, tú dijiste que disfrutabas la compañía de Sendoh

-También disfrutaba con la tuya Ryochin y no por eso me voy a dejar que me violes

-¿Y sobre el Cóctel y las pastillas?

-Era un jugo de frutas "exóticas" algo llamado Marañon, es latino, pero estaban pasadas y se fermentaron, las pastilla solo hicieron que nos cayera peor a TODOS- esta vez Sendoh fue el que hablo luego miro hacia Hana – vine a mirar como seguiste por que yo la he pasado mal.

-Un momento alto ahí, Sakuragi hablaste de viciosos y de discriminación.

-Somos Otakus, de hecho vamos a ir el próximo fin de semana a una convención y vamos a hacer Cosplay, la gente te mirar raro por eso, justo como me miras ahora Michi-

-bueno es que Cosplay a tu edad-

-mi hermana es universitaria y que, iremos todos

-pero tu dijiste que Rukawa "cabria en el perfil"- ¿Ayako estaba de corta masculinidades ese día o que?

-pues sí, el perfil de los personajes, mira en D. Gray man hay varios personajes, yo soy Allen Walker es bastante bajito por eso no me gusta pero…

-es sumamente inocente, iluso, cree mucho en la gente- o sea todo lo que es Hanamichi- pero sobre todo es un vil tramposo cuando juega a las cartas…

Yohei y los chicos se miraron, si definitivamente era como el pelirrojo.

-yo no hago trampas, simplemente soy muy bueno jugando, en cambio Akira es Tikky Mick es uno de los malos, es sádico, pervertido, hipócrita, cruel y me robo mi inocencia después de atraparme haciéndome creer que Lulubel era Lenalee.

-Eso es tu culpa, era obvio que Komui no la iba a mandar a esa misión después de que la cristalización le provocara esa anemia mortal, además usar Claud Cross con la vida en la mitad contra un nivel 4 estas loco.

-tenia el poder oscuro por el 14avo, de hecho eso me dio…

-¿quieren dejar de hablar de eso ahora? Creo que ya entendimos como paso eso del "robo de la inocencia"- Akagi ya tenia una vena hinchada mientras los demás los veían con estupor

Otakus……….. Otakus………. Otakus……… Otakus……… Otakus……… Otakus

-el punto es que Rukawa, por ser tan antisocial podría entrar como Kanda Yu, pero me imagine que no te interesarían estas cosas, por eso me agrada más Hanamichi el es mucho más social y agradable, dañarías el ambiente.

Rukawa alzo una ceja, como si al él le interesara entrar a un grupo de locos.

-¿estas seguro de eso? No será por que al ser el segundo exorcista podría patear tu trasero, mira que Mugen es muy buena contra los Noe, Kanda es capaz de matar a Skin Boris por su regeneración, lo malo es lo de la flor de Loto…

-pero Kanda se lleva mal contigo, es decir con Allen…

-Kanda se lleva mal con todo el mundo, eso no seria la diferencia puesto que…

-Okay ya entendimos, pero tu querías que entrara Mitsui, el que se las da de malo pero que anda con Kogure ¿eso también era un personaje?- Ryota se vengaría de Kogure si o si.

-Eres el colmo, querías a Mitsui como el general Cross para provocar el despertar completo del catorceavo y poder manejar el arca, ¿Kogure? Ah ya el General Tiedoll, por Dios querías lograr…

-ya entendimos, así que todo fue un enredo, ustedes no andan juntos y nosotros pensando que habías violado a Hanamichi, Sendoh…

-No te burles Michi, saben todos ustedes son el colmo, no me importa que tal mal pensando sean, me han hecho pasar por la vergüenza más grande de mi vida ¿como pudieron pensar eso?... entiendo a Yohei y a los chicos que son unos exagerados pero ustedes, me decepcionan saben, vamonos Akira, no quiero estar aquí…

* * *

Esa semana fue dura para los chicos del equipo de Baloncesto, Hanamichi estaba muy ofendido, los chicos de su gundam ya habían obtenido el perdón papal… digo el perdón de Hana pero caminaban cabizbajos junto a él. Por una lado Hanamichi estaba decidido a dejar el equipo, Ryota le había insistido que todo fue un error, que no era un broma de mal gusto, que todos se dejaron llevar por el malentendido y además todos estaba preocupados por él y que harían cualquier cosa para que los perdonara.

-Que te parece Akira, ¿soy un genio no?-

Así que allí estaban ellos un sábado vestidos con kimonos negros y un Haori en la casa de Sendoh apunto de salir a la convención, encima de todo representado supuestamente a unos tipos que eran "capitanes" y "Shinigamis", Hanamichi tenia solo un Kimono negro, su cabello era naranja en puntas y tenia una gran espada atrás, Sendoh por un lado, estaba de verde, una pinta de vendedor de tienda informal, con una peluca rubia, un sobrero verde y un bastón largo.

-¿Esta es tu idea de "haremos cualquier cosa" Ryota?

Mitsui tenía el cabello pintado de blanco y unas cintas alrededor de los ojos, una pequeña espada en la cintura y representaba a un tipo que para variar tenia una estrecha relación con Kogure, el cual se había dejado las gafas, el cabello desordenado y supuestamente era un traidor de una tal Soul Society

-¿Por qué Rukawa no hace de este tipo cara de zorro o Kogure otro personaje?

-Porque Ichimaru es social, alegre, además es muy sarcástico y el kitsune es bueno: él, Kogure nació para representar a Aizen, esa cara de niño bueno que no parte un plato pero es más malo que Frezeer es única, además el kitsune le queda hacer de Byakuya.

Rukawa tenia una peluca negra con uno rollos blancos en la cabeza, una bufanda blanca y su cara de poker estaba desfigurada por la molestia, había hecho votos de volverse más social para evitar "malentendidos"

-Vamos a mi me parece divertido-

Ayako tenía unas trenzas que se unía en el frente, se suponía que era una tal doctora Unohana, mientras Haruko vestía una ropa ceñida y de su cabello corto salía unas extensiones que terminaban en aros y se suponía que era líder de un grupo de ninjas. Por otro lado Ryota ya había tenido su escarmiento, le toco pitarse el cabello de blanco y ser el pequeño Hitsuaya, el capitán que era solo un niño.

-No se de que te quejas Mitsui, a mi me todo de niño-

-pero eres el único tan enano para eso- Hanamichi terminaba de arreglar a sus amigos, Takamiya hacia de un capitán ciego que era ayudante de Aizen, el cual era acompañado por el gigantesco Akagi que hacia de un capitán perro, gracias a Dios llevaba una mascara si alguien le veía en ese lugar se moriría de la vergüenza.

A su lado estaba Ookusu con una peluca blanca y con cara de enfermo junto a Yohei que era un tipo de gigoló con una capa de flores y una coleta. A Noma le toco pintarse de Azul, y era un científico loco, pero las cosas no se quedaban allí, en Ryonan también hubieron rumores y problemas así que Sendoh pensó que el castigo era apropiado, de un lado Uozumi tenia un cabello en puntas con unos cascabeles y una parche en el ojo y se suponía que era unos de los capitanes más fuertes, Fukuda era un tipo japonés-mexicano amigo del tal Ichigo (al que representaba Hanamichi), mientras a Koshino le tocaba de blanco (una pinta súper gay) con un arco. A Hikoichi le toco hacer de un tal Hanataro que era el enfermero personal del tal Ichigo.

-vaya, vaya pero si es Byakuya- bo – la hermana de Sendoh, Sakuno, se bronceo para esto, el cabello largo pintando de morado y sus ojos grandes la distinguían por ser una tal Yoruichi que podía trasformarse en gato y que estaba molestando a Rukawa.

-Kitsune, lo divertido es asumir el papel, a Byakuya le cae mal Yourichi por que ella es más rápida que él-

-y más bella, más fuerte y más sexy- Sendoh tenia una vocecita molesta como si se estuviera burlando de todos ellos – pero lo raro es que Soifon, no diga nada a su querida Yourichi-

-¿que?- Haruko recordó que ese era "su nombre"

-se supone que yo soy tu diosa y la razón de tu vida, debes halagarme a cada rato como Yoruichi-sama.

-Es cierto, de hecho parece que a Soifon le gustara Yoruichi- Hanamichi termino de arreglar la barba del profesor Anzai, cuando el gordito se entero de todo ese carnaval, por nada del mundo se perdería la oportunidad de tener material con el cual chantajear a su grupo… digo de ir y apoyar a su pupilos pero al final también termino disfrazado del capitán comandante que era el más duro de todos los capitanes.

-bien, Akagi te toca estar encima de Sendoh-san, hay que tomar nuestros papeles en serio-

-Mitsui-senpai y usted debería estar también muy pegado a Kogure-senpai recuerde que es su mentor y cómplice…-

-de hecho se supone que debe estar conmigo- una mujer con bastante busto apareció en el umbral de la sala – ah este es Hitsuaya-taicho- la voluptuosa mujer tomo a Ryota por los brazos y lo enterró es sus enormes senos para sorpresa de todos.

-Matsumoto es la subcapitana del escuadrón diez, siempre le hace eso a Hitsuaya y el se molesta muchísimo, de hecho tiene una relación ambigua con Ichimaru pues el la salvo en el desierto, hola Azumi, Mina…- pero Ryota estaba lejos de estar enojado, ya le estaba gustando la idea.

-Naoko deja de asfixiar al pobre- la llamada Azumi salio como una fiera, también habría que hacer notar que tenían unos pechos grandes, pero vestía ropa común, un cabello largo y peli-castaños atado en unas flores verdes, Mina era una chica pequeña con una kimono negro y con una peluca negra en forma de hongo- pues si tu estas con ellos, entonces yo me iré con Kurosaki-kun, no tienes problemas con eso Kuchiki-san tu te iras con el capitán Kuchiki

-En tus sueños, a Rukia también le gusta Ichigo…

Y así comenzó la batalla por quien se quedaba con Ichigo.

Salieron del lugar hacia la convención en un taxi, ni locos pasaba esa pena en tren, y para sorpresa de todos el día no fue tan desagradable. Hicieron distintas actividades, aunque en medio de todo se toparon con los de Kainan y los de Soyo que habían venido a burlarse de ellos (alguien se había chivado), pero al final terminaron uniéndoseles.

Concursaron en varias tienditas por recuerdos, ganaron premios por ser el grupo Cosplay más original, los más otakus participaron en un concurso de ¿adivina que anime/manga es? O ¿es el opening/ending de…? Incluso hicieron Karaoke, y aunque no lo pudieran creer Hanamichi gano en segundo puesto en un concurso, incluso abuchearon por que cantaba tan bien que se merecía el primero.

Vieron varios dibujos en distintos puestos, Sendoh tenían algunos de su grupo en un puestito donde vendían distintos accesorios, también había una gran sala de video juegos donde pasaron muchos momentos agradables. Al final no fue tan mala idea.

En un pequeño lago Rukawa escapo de la algarabía, se había desinhibido a tal nivel que sólo logró atraer más fans, al final quería un poco de silencio para sopesar todo lo que había hecho ese día, se había reído como nunca, había gritado y hasta cantado.

-¿te estas divirtiendo Kitsune?- el pelinaranja llego hasta el parquecito, ya era de noche y algunas luciérnagas estaban iluminado el lugar.

Algo en su voz enterneció a la estrella, el do'aho se había encargado de unir los grupos, jugadores que eran rivales en la cancha riendo y disfrutado como lo que eran: jóvenes.

-Sí, creo que sí-

-me alegro, ohh, mira luciérnagas- Hanamichi tomo una entre sus manos, nunca había entendido por que esos animalitos se veían atraídos hacia él- siempre vienen a mi por montones.

-la luz atrae la luz y tu eres una estrella muy brillante- la dulce voz del kitsune le sorprendió, pero aun más su mira calida y llena de cariño, Hanamichi se sonrojo un poco viéndose incluso más infantil.

Rukawa acerco una mano a su cabello y le dio una caricia suave a la que Hanamichi respondió cerrando los ojos como un niño pequeño.

El sonido de un flash los saco de su burbuja, ahí estaban Ayako y Haruko observando tan bella escena, por un lado la cara de Ryota se asemejaba más a la del verdadero Hitsuaya con esa mirada de indiferencia.

-por favor no hagan eso demasiado seguido o estas mujeres van a enloquecer- Ryota tomo a sus dos pupilos para sacarlos de allí antes que esas mujeres siguieran hablando del Yullen o del ByaIchi o su nuevo RuHana y los traumatizaran por completo.

-Ahora entiendo por que preguntaste por Miyagi-senpai en ese momento-

-Somos mujeres y todo, pero no negaras que ver hombres juntos es un poco… no se… bello… jajaja, aunque es mejor seguirlos no vaya a ser que les de por hacer "eso" en serio.

-no importa Ayako-senpai, somos jóvenes y la vida es corta, hay que disfrutar y creer, si vemos el mundo tan oscuro al final no vamos a llegar a ningún lado…- Haruko alcanzo a los chico seguida por Ayako- Hanamichi y que personaje podría ser yo en ese juego tuyo, Sendoh-san dijo que Road estaba disponible pero que era muy malvada

-Creo que es mejor que no se metan en eso, no quiero que el Gori me regañe

-por que, no vamos a estar haciendo nada malo- tomos miraron al numero 11 con asombro, pero al final se echaron a reír

-bien yo quiero ser el tal Kanda a ver que tal

-SI YULLEN, YULEN, YULLEN… - Las dos chicas empezaron a danzar y a cantar mientras Miyagi solo suspiraba.

-Oh no!! ya les dieron cuerda…

END ¿?

Lo siento no puede evitar agregar esta historia, si ya se que tengo otro ff en el tintero pero es que es muy graciosa, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi… ya veremos si le damos otros caps al mejor estilo de parodia pero bueno no prometo nada

GRACIAS Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


End file.
